The Hidden Darkness
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: As Goten's dreams start to become reality, they start to become more intense. Will he be able to control them, or will they destroy him and all that he loves?
1.

  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. Wish I DID though!  
  
This is a first for me! I am actually going to do a different type of fic! I usually stick to humor and such. I am a really happy person:)...so bear with me! This will be a multi-parter and the story is focused on Goten. He is around 19 years old in this story FYI. Hopefully it will turn out OK! Any constructive crtisimsm will be welcomed with open arms! I want to make this a better fic you to read. No Flames please:), for they are not helping me get any better:). C/C will though. Thank you!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Hidden Darkness  
  
  
Goten's eyes quickly snapped open as he awoke from another nightmarish dream. Sitting up slowly from his bed, Goten rubbed his eyes and looked towards the clock on his wall. "What? Morning already? Didn't I just go to bed?" Goten yawned as he rolled reluctantly out of bed and stood up.  
  
A sharp pain shot through his head causing him to fall back down onto the bed.  
  
His head was throbbing with pain as he held it in his hands. "That dream...and this headache...it's like every time that I wake up I have it. And it is getting worse and worse by the day."   
  
After the pain subsided, Goten stood groggily back up. "Well, at I really don't have anything to do today...which means I can either try to get some sleep, or I can go met Trunks and we can go scouting for girls. Or maybe..."  
  
"Goten? Goten! Are you up? It's 9:00! You slept in an entire 2 hours? What is wrong? Are you sick? Do you need me to come in and help you?"  
  
Goten cringed when we heard his mother's voice and frantic beating on his bedroom door. "And Goten! Your father is waiting for you! You two were suppose to spar at 8:00. When you didn't show up, he left to find Gohan, but he was busy, so he came back to see if you were awake yet!"  
  
Goten groaned out in exasperation. "Great. Forgot I had to fight with Dad. Be down in a minute Mom!"  
  
While dressing Goten sighed. 'Figures he go spar with Gohan and forget me. Oh well. Let's get it over with.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Goten fell face first on the ground after a blow to the midsection by his father. Heaving, he spat out some bloody saliva from his mouth and rose from the ground to face his father who was standing about 3 feet from him.  
  
Goku looked up at his son's bruised face and sighed. "Goten, I though you said you were going to train more?" Goku cocked his head to one side. "Apparently, you have not spared enough. What is the problem?"  
  
Goten wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked up at his father. "Yeah...but stuff happened...I just didn't have the time..."  
  
"Goten." Goku gave his son a stern look. "You know you should spend more time training. It is our duty to protect the earth and its people. You have the talent and the power to help us continue to do so, son."  
  
Goku walked over and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "You pay too much attention on other things. You need to learn how to focus more. Like...."  
  
"Gohan?" Goten said as he shrugged off Goku's hand. "Well Dad, I am not Gohan as you see...and..."  
  
"I'm sorry if it came out that way. I know you look up at him, and I was just using him as an example. Sorry." Goku gave Goten a lingering stare, and he suddenly smiled.  
  
"Hey! Just try to train more, okay? Besides, we have been here all day. And I don't know about you, but...I am hungry." Goku began to drool. "Your Mom said that she was going to fix pasta tonight! You know we usually we have rice, but it is a special occasion since your grandfather is coming over too!"  
  
Goten's face brightened at the mention of his grandfather. "Oh! That is great!"  
Goten smiled at Goku as he turned away from his father. "I will be back home in a half hour or so Dad. I need to see Trunks to find out what our homework for this weekend is. Be back soon." Goten nodded to his father and took off.  
  
Goku watched his son till he disappeared. He shook his head. "He needs to be more focused. Until then, there is just nothing I can do for him." Goku sighed and turned to fly home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey kid! What's up?"  
  
Goten turned from his desk to see his older brother smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dinner, of course. Videl and I just arrived a few minutes ago, so I though I would head up here to see you!"   
  
Goten watched as Gohan crossed his bedroom floor and sat down on his bed. "So, what has been happening in your life lately?"  
  
Goten groaned. "Nothing exciting. Since you got married to Videl, it's been really boring without you around here. All there is, is Mom yelling at Go...err...Dad, and Dad eating all the food in the house..." Goten slid down in his chair. "Without leaving me any of course."  
  
"Poor you! Well, things will get better. Don't worry." Gohan grabbed a book of Goten's nightstand and started reading it. The brothers sat in compete silence until Goten broke it.  
  
"Gohan, do...well..." Goten took a deep breath. "Is it nice having someone love you and show that they care about you?"  
  
Gohan made a face as he looked over at Goten. When he didn't reply, Goten continued. "Well, I mean...Videl and you...you seem so close...I..."  
  
"Goten. Of course it is nice. In fact, having the knowledge that people care about you is the most crucial thing a person ahs to have in their life. If they don't have anyone who cares for them, then that person...I don't know...I feel bad for them." Gohan explained as he rose from the bed.  
  
"Well, I am going down stairs to eat. You should come quick before Dad eats everything, Goten."  
  
Goten watched as Gohan disappeared out his bedroom door. "Yeah...Oh no." Goten collapsed down onto his desk. "This headache again! Why now? I hate this..." Goten rose up violently from the desk, walked towards his window and jumped out into the cool night air. "Perhaps walking around will stop it." Goten said as he walked off into the surrounding forest....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. If you are still interested, that is cool! I know this was short, but the next chapter is longer. Thank you!   



	2. 

  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
Hello! I am trying something new here! I usually do humor, but I wanted  
To try and do a different type of fic. Well, I hope it is decent for all of you.   
Perhaps some OCC...that is all.  
And read and enjoy!  
********************************************************************8  
The Hidden Darkness  
  
  
"Goku! Will you slow down before you choke to death?"  
  
  
Goku looked up at his wife's angry face. "Mufuperfup!" Goku muttered to Chi Chi while trying to defend himself from his wife.  
  
  
"Goku! Don't chew with your mouth full. Swallow your food before you talk to me again! Is that clear?" Chi Chi glared at Goku as he swallowed his food.  
  
  
"I was saying Chi Chi, that I was really hungry..."  
  
  
"You're always hungry! What's new Goku! That is no excuse for stuffing your mouth so full that you can't even talk!" Chi Chi took a sip from her glass of tea. She looked at the stairs leading up to the bedroom.  
  
  
"Besides, where is Goten? I called you two both down for breakfast 10 minutes ago. I know you would be here, but Goten is as equally 'always hungry' as you. Did you see him this morning?"  
  
  
Goku looked at Chi Chi and shrugged. "The last time I saw him was last night. He was sitting outside. I think he came in later and took a shower and went to bed. That was about...oh...11:00. Call him again Chi Chi, he probably just went back to sleep or something." Goku stuffed another muffin in hi mouth when he felt Chi Chi whacked him over the head with her frying pan.  
  
  
  
"Goku! You will get up from that chair and go see if your son is all right. I am worried about him! He never misses breakfast. GO NOW!"   
  
  
"Okay! I am going." Goku said as he rubbed rose from his chair and walked up stairs to Goten's bedroom.  
  
  
'Goten should have been up for breakfast...he never misses it.' Goku said to himself as he approached his youngest son's room.  
  
  
"Goten? Are you awake? Your mother sent me up here to check on you." Goku tapped softly on the door. He heard a faint movement in the room and a muffled sound of somebody having a hard time moving around. Finally the door creaked open reveling a disheveled Goten.  
  
  
"Son? Are you all right? Breakfast is ready." Goku watched as Goten yawned and moved out into the hall to stand beside his father.  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Goten rubbed his forehead. "Plus, I just didn't feel like eating. Goku reeled back in surprise. "You not hungry? Something has to be bothering you."  
  
  
"Nah...After our spar, I had a burst of energy so I just decided to stay up a little longer. Mom is worrying about nothing...wait! I need to go brush my teeth and stuff. I'll be down in a second."   
  
Goku watched as his 19 year-old son ran down and disappeared in the left side door.  
Goten walked a little faster to the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
  
"Goten! Are you feeling fine? You didn't get up to eat...."  
  
  
"I'm fine!" Goten snapped at Chi Chi. He saw the hurt look on his mother's face and sighed. "Sorry Mom. I just didn't sleep much last night...I'm a little edgy and I have a really bad headache. Please...believe me. I will be fine." Goten forced a smile as he began to eat his breakfast.  
  
  
Chi Chi exchanged a worried look with Goku as she turned back towards the refrigerator. "Goku, what is on your agenda today?"  
  
  
Goku's face instantly went from worried to excited as he forgot about Goten and his mood. "Well...I thought that I would pick up Gohan and Pan and we would go take her to spar. It is about time she learned how to fight." Goku sat back down and continued his plans. "And then I though we would all go see Vegeta and Trunks. They might want to spar a little and then after, we could all go to that new theme park! You want to come Chi Chi...though Gohan is busy with his job and all...he might not have the time to do it. Well...perhaps Krillian Yamcha or Tien would want to in his place. But Vegeta said that if Yamcha came around him again, that he would blast his face in....but...."  
  
  
Goten scowled deeply as he listened to his father go on and on with his plans for the day. Everything revolved around everyone...everyone but him. Still picking at his food, he glanced side ways as his father wildly gestured. 'Why can't he ever include me in anything?'  
  
  
Goten sighed as he placed down his fork. "Hey Father! Can I come with you?" Goten looked hard at his father. "I mean...I am not too busy today...so...you know..."   
  
  
Goku looked over at Goten's hopeful face. "Sure! We are going to leave after breakfast. Chi Chi do you want to come?" Goku stood and walked over to his wife.  
  
  
"Me? You want me to come? Sure! It has been a while since I had some fun!" Chi Chi beamed up at Goku. "Bulma and I can talk or perhaps you could spar with me...for old times sake."   
  
  
Goku looked down, surprised at Chi Chi. "You want to spar? Wow! OK!"  
  
  
Goten watched from across the table as his father kissed his mother on the forehead. 'At least she gets some attention...' Goten mused.  
  
  
"Hey! Let's get going! I am not getting any older!" Goku laughed.  
  
  
"It's younger Dad..." Goten sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Goku walked out to the front door with Chi Chi in tow. "We are taking off, son. Catch up with us!" Goku shouted as he took off with Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Sure Dad." Goten mumbled as he silently finished his breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pan, dodge left when I come at you again like that! When you are in a real fight, the enemy is not going to let you get away that easily. Understand sweetheart?"  
  
Gohan watched as his 5-year-old daughter scrambled up from the ground and whipped her red gi off. "Yes, daddy. Do it again?" Pan looked up sweetly at her father.   
  
Gohan smiled. "No Pan-chan. Take a break. You did good."  
  
"Ah! I'll go play with grandma and mom!" Pan squealed as she skipped over to the tree where the others were sitting.  
  
Gohan watched as Pan left towards the tree. Off to his right he saw a figure move towards him. It was Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten! When did you get here?" Gohan smiled as his younger brother came to his side.  
  
"I've been here for a while. You didn't sense me?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan made a face. "No. Sorry. I guess I was just too focused on Pan. She's my little girl you know. She is going to be a great fighter one day...I just know it!"  
  
Goten smiled as he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. 'I really should cut it...' he thought to himself. "Yeah...she's going to be great....where's Dad?" Goten plopped down on the ground beside his brother.  
  
"He is sparing with Vegeta. They should be back soon. And you know the usual...Vegeta accuses Dad of cheating, Dad says 'No he didn't, Vegeta shoots a blast at Dad, Dad blocks it and it whacks Vegeta in the head. And so on." Gohan looked down at his brother.  
  
"Hmm...yeah." Goten sighed sadly.  
  
Gohan looked down at his brother with concern. "Hey. What is wrong, Goten?"  
  
"Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?" Goten looked angrily up at Gohan. "It's like, just because I am not like you, something is wrong with me? Is that it?"  
  
"What? Goten, I don't know what you are talking about." Gohan raised his hands up. "You just sounded sad, so I thought I would just ask what is wrong. Nothing more than that. No one is comparing you to me."  
  
Goten just sighed. "Sorry. I am not feeling well today..."  
  
"Sayain's don't get sick..."  
  
"I said I don't feel well." Goten snapped at Gohan. "Look. Just...forget it Gohan. I just want to think about something, okay?"  
  
'His moods are changing so much' Gohan thought to himself. 'Guess I better back off. I really am not in a mood for a big fight today.' Gohan placed his hands on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Well, whenever you want to talk, I am here." Gohan looked up into the sky. "Here's Dad. Want to talk to him?"  
  
  
Goten sighed mentally as he watched his father land and walk towards them.  
  
"Hey Gohan! How is my boy doing? Still fighting?" Goku rubbed Gohan's head greeting him.  
  
"I do as much as I can Dad. It has been hard to keep up with a family, work and all." Gohan said lamely.  
  
Goku made a face. "Well, do as much as you can." Goku turned his attention to Goten who was looking down on the ground, rather dejectedly. "Goten? Do you want to spar?" Goku asked his son.  
  
Goten looked up at his father. "Spar? All you do with me is spar Dad. Can we do anything else for a change?" Goten stood up straight as he looked at his father, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well...sparing is something we do. I thought we enjoyed it." Goku crossed his arms as he looked at Goten. "Besides, what else would we do but spar?"  
  
Goten glared at his father. 'So it all comes to this...I can't take this anymore', Goten shook with fury as he shouted at his father. "Are you saying we have nothing in common? That the only thing that I Goten, am worthy of is to spar with you? I mean, couldn't we do other stuff besides sparing?" Goten stared at his father, who looked surprised at his son's out burst.  
  
"I...guess...we could do something...fish? Yeah! That sounds good doesn't it?" Goku suggested quickly, trying to please his youngest son.  
  
"Goten, calm down! You don't want do burst a vein like Vegeta, do you?" Gohan said trying to ease the tension.  
  
Goten looked at his brother and sighed. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm himself. After he felt he was calm enough, he opened his eyes and look at Goku. "Sorry Dad...I just felt...really stressed lately. Graduation is just around the corner and stuff...you know..."  
  
Goku gave Goten a goofy look. "It's fine! But I really should do something other than spar. You are right. We'll figure out something. OK?"  
  
Goten nodded. "OK."  
  
"Hey, let's go get something to eat! I am starved!" Goku rubbed his stomach.  
  
"What else is new?" Gohan laughed as he followed his father to the tree.  
  
Goten walked slowly after him. 'What is wrong with me? I am getting angry at the smallest things...I am getting angry at nothing!' Goten placed a hand on his forehead as he trudged up the hill. 'I feel like I am losing control. And dad says control is everything....'  
  
Goten stopped and looked at his father. "But why should I listen to him. He just shows up and....stop it Goten! Oh great...now I am talking to myself...the 'so-called' first signs of insanity."  
  
Goten rubbed his temples again. "Man. This headache is the worst it has ever been. Perhaps I should get it checked out before it kills me."  
************************************************************************  
Um..yeah. Well, I congratulate you for getting though this much:). I have really good ideas for this fic, so hopefully you readers will think it has potential. I am just trying to become a better writer you know! Any constructive criticism will be appreciated. NO FLAMES though please!. Thank you!   
  



	3. The Soul's First Trial

  
  
  
  
The Hidden Darkness  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
Hi! Nothing much to say here, but this is the third part of the series! I tried to be more descriptive and I hope it doesn't sound too corny. There is a sparing scene in the story. I am not good with THAT stuff yet, so just humor me when you get to it. Like I said, this is a different type of fic for me as I usually do humor. If you have any constructive criticisms, please tell me. I just want to become a better writer:). No flames please. Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Soul's First Trial  
  
Panting with sweat and exhaustion, Goten ran warily through the destroyed Satan City. Everywhere he turned, he saw death. Bodies, broken, families killed. Chaos was everywhere. Goten ran and ran until he could no longer. Letting out a hurtful wheeze, Goten collapsed on the blood soaked ground. 'It's horrible' Goten screamed to himself as his fingers duged in to the blood soaked dirt.   
  
"What could have done this?" Goten said to himself. Goten slowly rose of the ground and looked up into the sky. A cold chill slowly washed over him as he saw a darkness beginning to cover the blood red sky. "The darkness is approaching..." Goten said absent-mindedly. His eyes narrowed as the dark came closer and closer to where he stood. "...and you must learn to accept in you if you are going to defeat it...." Goten felt a voice say sweetly in his head.  
  
The words made Goten shiver, for the words were evil. How could he accept the evil...the darkness in him? He was always taught to be good. To abhor the darkness and to embrace the goodness in his heart. The words were horrible. But the voice had a seductive lure to them. That voice made the words, though wrong, seem right. It made Goten want to shun everything he was taught by his parents and to listen to this...this...evil?  
  
Goten shook his head and clinched his fist in anger. "I will not accept what you are saying!" he looked up at the darkness in defiance. "I have been taught to fight evil with the good. Not fight evil with evil. That is no way to protect this world!"   
  
The voice laughed lightly. "You are actually listening to the teachings of the people who never really cared for you? You are truly misguided Son Goten." The darkness twisted and turned. "If you would listen to me, I can guide you on the right path. I can help you reach your full potential. But you must give me control of your soul. After that, anything is yours..."  
  
Goten reeled away in disgust. "My soul? Are you crazy?" Goten began to unconsciously back away from the churning dark form. "If I actually wanted power, I would get it another way besides you way; like working for it!" Goten smiled bravely. "As for my parents, they are doing a good job raising me. If they weren't then I know I wouldn't be able to resist you!"  
  
"But you have already begun to accept me Son Goten...and as time goes, you will accept me even more. It is, how do they say, unavoidable. So this conversation will end now. If you do not accept my offer," the voice paused.  
  
Goten scowled. "Then what?"  
  
"You die."  
  
Goten's body stiffened as he felt something like a thousand hot needles penetrate every part of his body. He felt like his mind was going to tear apart any moment. He tried to scream, but the pain was too much. All there was was a voiceless grimace. The pain was horrific...why wouldn't it just end?  
  
"NO!" Goten flew up from his bed huffing. Raising his hand to his head, he felt the beads of sweet popping up and rolling down his pale face. He felt the on coming of another headache as he sat panting on his bed. His heart was pounding irregularly as he sung his legs over the side of the bed. Placing his head into both of his arms, he sighed. "The same dream over and over again. Why won't it just stop?" Goten said as a sharp pain shot through his head. "And why won't this headache just leave me!"  
  
Goten felt a light hit the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw the early morning sun peaking in from the open crack in his window curtain. Goten rubbed his eyes with his arm as he rose and walked out into the hall towards the bathroom. Goten felt relief wash over him as he felt the horrific pain in his head subsiding.  
  
Reaching there, he began his usual regime. Take a shower, brush his teeth, and wash his face. While scrubbing his face, Goten looked at himself in the mirror. "I look horrible!" Goten exclaimed as he turned the water to a hotter temp and began to splash that on him. Goten turned off the water and gazed back again into the mirror. His eyes had dark bags underneath him from lack of sleep. His face was pale. "The dark eyes and pale face sure don't compliment very well." Goten smiled sadly as he walked way from the bathroom counter and proceeded to dress himself for the day, still haunted by the reoccurring dream.  
  
Walking down stairs, he was greeted with an unusual picture: His mother and father both at the table....eating and talking? Raising a questioning eyebrow, Goten walked towards the kitchen where he greeted his parents.   
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are you two this morning?"  
  
Goku looked up from his meal and smiled at his son. "Wow! You seem to be in a better mood today! Did you get more sleep last night?"  
  
'They never really cared for you...I can help you destroy those who dared not to believe in your power...'  
  
Goten eyes narrowed as he shook the dark thought out of his head. "Leave me alone..."   
  
Chi Chi looked up at her son, surprised. "Your father just asked you how you were doing. There is no reason for you to be so rude about it. Apologize."  
  
Goten looked down at his mother and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Sorry Dad! I was thinking of something else! I didn't mean 'you' leave me alone!" Goten gave his parents a goofy smile.  
  
Goku make a confused face. "Then who were you talking too?"  
  
"Uh..." Goten blankly stared at his father. And idea popped up. "My line for...a...play I am doing in school!" Goten quickly struck a pose. "Leave me alone you evil doer!" Goten looked back at his parents and smiled. "What do you think?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned. "When is the play? I want to see it..."   
  
"No!" Goten said as his parents stared at him. "It is...um...won't be ready for a LONG time. Where is the Orange Juice?"  
  
"I drunk it all!" Goku smiled as he stuffed another pancake into his mouth. "Sorfy."  
  
Goten sighed as he walked towards the refrigerator and took out the milk. Gathering all his breakfast food, Goten sat down beside his mother at the table. "So, what is on the schedule for you two today?" Goten asked.  
  
Chi Chi took a sip of her coffee as she regarded Goten. Goku gulped down his food as looked at his son. "I am going to spar with Gohan. He said that he actually has a day off and would like us to come over."  
  
Goten nodded as he played with his food. "Mom. Are you going?"  
  
Chi Chi placed her coffee down on the table as she nodded to her youngest son. "Yes. I already did a majority of the house work last night and it has been a month or so since that lovely get together." Chi Chi's smile turned in to a pout. "I really miss my little baby boy! Oh Goku! Let's go now! I want to see him!" Chi Chi reached over and grabbed his gi. "Hurry Goku!"  
  
"Chi Chi, calm down. We'll go now! I'll drive. Goten, are you..." Goku frowned as he turned and regarded his son. "You didn't eat?"  
  
Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Not hungry today...you ready to go?" Goten quickly jumped up from the chair and headed outside. "I'll be waiting by the car."   
  
Chi Chi sighed as she too rose from the table. Waiting until she heard the front door shut behind Goten, she turned towards Goku. "Do you think Goten has been acting strange lately?"  
  
Goku yawned and looked up at his wife. "Well, he has been kind of moody. I thought it was just stress. Other than that..." Goku shoved a donut in his mouth as he rose from his chair. "He...fine to...mufe...err...me." Goku sighed happily as he swallowed the donut.  
  
Chi Chi frowned as she turned back towards the front door. "Call it mother's intuition, but...I feel that...Goten is...not..." Chi Chi sighed as she threw up her hands in the air. "Probably nothing. Let's head on out."   
  
Chi Chi grabbed her purse as she followed Goku out the door. Though she dismissed it, she still had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't feel all was right with their youngest son...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"For not training much, you are really doing a good job Gohan!" Goku complemented his son as he aimed his right fist towards his face. Gohan nicely dodged it as he fazed out from his father's view. Goku looked around and instantly kicked out backwards connecting with Gohan's torso. This surprised Gohan and distracted him for a second. This was all Goku needed.  
  
Goku quickly grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him down on the ground, pinning him. "Not bad Gohan. I am surprised you did this well for someone who works all the time..." Goku put more pressure on Gohan's arm. "Do you give?"  
  
Gohan mumbled under his breath as he looked up at his father. "I only give because, if I don't, you are going to break my right arm. Thus preventing me from doing my job efficiently...Dad!"  
  
Goku laughed as he released Gohan and fell back onto the grass. "I win!"  
  
Gohan stood up and brushed the grass off of his clothing. Squinting at his father, Gohan sighed. "We have been sparing for a while Dad." Gohan turned and looked at his kid brother who sat rather dejectedly underneath a tree. "Why don't we call Goten over? I am sure he would want to spar. He will give you a good fight!"  
  
Goku still sitting on the ground looked over at Goten and shrugged his shoulders. "Goten can be a good fighter Gohan. But he never trains. All he does is go to the malls and hang out with his friends. If he keeps doing that, he will never reach is full potential."  
  
Goku stood up and walked over to his son. "I wish that he will do a little more." Goku shook his head and called out to Goten. "Hey! Goten! Let's spar!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten sat against the tree staring at his father and brother's sparing match. Goten watched as his father complimented Gohan on his abilities. 'Something he never does much with me...like I deserve it..." Goten muttered as he drew his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees.   
  
'Gohan has always been the pride and joy of my family. It is like he was the only one to actually accomplish something in his life...he is actually when I think about it.' Goten thought sadly as he began to reflect on what others said about his brother when he was younger.  
  
Krillian had said that his mother was really strict with him and was constantly on him about studying. As his brother put it, "Mom wanted me to become a scholar..." And in fact, he did. It had seemed that both his mother and father put out a lot of energy on Gohan, though in different ways. Dad fighting while his mother focused on his studies. He was the first born...the best child...he was special because he was the first...  
  
"But I am the second born..."  
  
Goten sighed as he stretched his legs out in front of him while he began to reflect on his childhood.   
  
As he remembered it, Mom didn't real fuss over him not studying all the time. At times, it seemed like she really never cared about him doing that at all. When he was younger, he thought that was the greatest thing in the world. But now...it seemed to him that she didn't care about his future at all.  
  
Dad on the other hand was...unknown to him...even now with him being older. He had first met his father when he was 7 years old.   
  
Goten smiled at the memory. He was afraid of him at first...well shoot...he looked like an exact copy of me. But the meeting turned out well.  
  
After his father was given his life back by Kaio, he thought that he would have a better change of getting to know his father.  
  
Did not happen the way he wanted it.  
  
Though his father had been around, he still never developed a close relationship with his father as his brother did. Shoot, even Krillian who wasn't even related to his father, was closer to him that he will ever be...I guess. Goten closed his eyes when a sad though entered his head. "It's like when I came around, they lost all energy on me. It was all spent on Gohan...  
  
Goten smirked as another ridiculous thought came up in his head. 'Perhaps that is why I don't train anymore...why bother with that. I can never be as good as Gohan or my father...hmm...not so ridiculous'. Goten bent his head back and looked up into the sky. "Perhaps that is why I don't train as much anymore. Shoot, I have better luck with girls than I do fighting it seems...  
  
"Hey! Goten! Let's spar!"  
  
Goten turned to see his father waving at him.  
  
Goten made a face. "Sparing...again? And he said that we were going to do something different for a change."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku watched as his son slowly got up from the ground and walked over to where he stood. Goku frowned as his son came closer. "Goten. Show some energy. Don't walk around like you are half-dead."  
  
Goten's eyes narrowed as he heard his father's chastisement. Suddenly, the anger he had felt during the previous sparing session had begun to rise again. He felt the rage and adrenaline rush through his body. Goten made a face at feeling this sensation. 'Every time we spar, this happens...he makes me so angry? But why?' Goten thought. Sensing it almost getting out of control, Goten pushed it down until he felt calm again.  
  
As Goten came up to his father, he smiled. "Sorry Dad. I was stiff from sitting under that tree for so long." Goten lied as he began to stretch out. "So, are you ready to fight?"  
  
Goku's frown turned into a smile as he regarded his son. "Yeah, I am ready to spar." Goku crossed his arms. "The question is, are you?" Goten quickly looked up at his father and gave him a goofy grin. "As ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
"Good. Have you been training lately? You're not being lazy are you?"  
  
Goten gazed up at his father. 'He already knows the answer, so why does he keep asking the obvious?' Goten though. "Uh...I tried Dad, but...it just didn't work into my schedule."  
  
Goku face formed in to a frown. "Goten," he sighed " I though we went over this earlier..."  
  
"Look Dad. I said I am sorry. Now let's get this over with." Goten snapped angrily as bent down into his fighting stance. 'I am ready. I am going to show him how good a fighter I actually am. I am sick and tired of being underestimated all the time.' Goten raised his hands as he glared at his father. "I can do this Dad. C'mon, hurry up and attack."  
  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "Well, from your attitude, it seems like you don't want to spar in the first place." Goku stared as Goten before he turned his back on him. "Forget it."  
  
  
Goten glared at his father as he turned his back on him. The anger that he thought was dormant suddenly began to show itself again. "It's true..." Goten squinted his eyes together in anguish. "That voice was right...no one believe in me...I...will not have it!" Goten whispered harshly to himself. Snapping his head up Goten focused his dark eyes on his fathers back. Throwing all caution aside, not thinking of the consequences, Goten exploded in to SSJ.  
  
  
"Damn you Dad! Why do you always treat me like I am nothing?" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs. Clinching his fist, Goten began to charge up even more. "I will show you what I am capable of doing!"  
  
  
Goku was shocked to feel the waves of anger and hatred emanating from his son. Usually, he was fun loving and according to his oldest son, goofy. Goten was generally good natured and kind. But lately, he had been sensing something was wrong with Goten. Though he told Chi Chi he didn't see anything wrong, he just didn't want to worry his wife. He thought it would all just blow over. But when he turned around to see his son transformed into the SSJ stage glaring angrily at him, he knew he had made a mistake ignoring it.  
  
  
Goku was about to question Goten, when Gohan rushed out in front of him. "Goten? What are you talking about? What are you doing? You need to calm down!" Gohan shouted at his brother. Goten merely looked at him and frowned. "Leave me alone Gohan. This is between me and my 'so-called-father'" Goten snarled.  
  
  
Goten's words hit Goku like a ton of brick. He was hurt by the way Goten had described him. 'His so-called father?' Goku thought as he looked with confusion at his son. "Goten. I know you can be a capable fighter...and I thought that I was being a good father towards you..."  
  
  
"But your are not!" Goten stated coldly. 'But...but...it is my fault in a way...' Goten thought as he stood there facing down his father. 'I should have trained more...he...Dad...made me train...forced me when I didn't want to...I could have been the best...my fault...'. Goten grimaced and shut his eyes. The thoughts were too much to comprehend. One hand he could have done more...but on the other, he blamed BOTH his parents for how he was today; he blamed them both for all this confusion he was feeling presently.  
  
Goten slowly opened he eyes and looked at his father. Goku stared at him. No emotion crossed his face as he gazed upon his son. This sparked more anger in Goten, but it quickly subsided. "Nothing I can do about it...at least now."  
  
Goten sighed as he powered down. "Sorry Dad. I..." Goten flinched inwardly. "...Out of line. I apologize. I am taking off. See you at home." Goten turned and quickly ran from the spot where his brother and father stood. After he was a couple of feet way, his ki flared up as he took off into the air.  
  
Gohan watched as his brother disappeared. Frowning, Gohan was about to take off after him, when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Gohan. Let him be. We will find out more in the morning."  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Walking quietly into his room, Goten closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. Gazing sadly at the floor, Goten cried out. "What is going on with me? Why am I acting like this?" Goten turned his head right and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He studies every detail of his face...something looked...different. "Is this the real me? Have I been living a lie?"  
  
  
Goten pushed himself away from the door. He quickly changed his clothes, then walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. Clinching the soft pillows in his fist, Goten began to shake with anger. "This is insane! I want it all to stop!"   
  
  
'It can stop....'  
  
  
"Oh, no..." Goten whispered.  
  
  
'Just sleep Goten. Let me take your mind off those who continue to torturer you mind...your soul...trust me...'  
  
  
Goten's eyes stared blankly at the wall as he listen to the voice that had been haunting him for the last few weeks. "You said you were going to hurt me...I cannot trust the darkness...you" Goten mumbled helplessly.  
  
  
'But you can...just relax Goten...you can trust me...'  
  
  
Goten was in a state of confusion. He should not trust this...this...thing. But he wanted to. Was that so bad? Goten turned away from the wall and pushed his head deeper into the pillow as he muttered, "Will you allow me to sleep for once?"   
  
'Yes...let me help you...'  
  
  
Goten was wary, but he had not had a decent amount of sleep in weeks, and he knew his parents would not help. But still there was something in him that resented what was happening...a part that was angered by the constant badgering that this...thing was doing to him.  
  
Goten flipped around on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "It's not worth it. I have enough willpower to defy you for this long. I know I can keep it up." Goten waited a couple of moments before he closed his eyes. 'Tomorrow, I need to talk to Trunks...perhaps he can help me...I hope.' Goten thought to himself as he began another night of restless sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Visions of the Coming Darkness

The Hidden Darkness   
  


The Hidden Darkness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


**Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z.**** If I did...I would be one happy, happy person!**

** First…thank you all for the really nice comments! I really appreciate all of them! I cannot believe that someone actually likes this story! You all made my day ********. Um, I know Goten does not meet Paresu until later, but for the story, they already know each other! Also, I hope the italics work right for this story...And I read and re-read this story for typos and whatnots, so GAIA FAYE, if you are out there, help me out:). Well, thanks for showing interest, and keep hope alive…err…yeah! -Jodi**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goten was happy.

For the first time in a couple of days, he had been free of those awful nightmares and those ill-willed feelings towards his family. Why did they stop? Goten couldn't care any less. He was just grateful to be free and actually do something with his best friend without those feelings and haunting dreams blaring at his mind every second of each day.

"Hey! Is it just me, or is this the best place to eat at in the mall or what?" Goten mumbled while stuffing another doughnut into his mouth. "I mean what could be better?"

Trunks nodded as he gulped down his drink. "Yeah...I mean, I would order more, but the manager said that we cleaned him out. Oh well. But there is that nice Café down on the first floor. I heard they have these big chocolate waffles with whip cream and the ladies who go their ain't too shabby...get my drift?"

Goten looked up and shook his head. "Yeah...so I hear. But," Goten smiled as his eyes glazed over. "I met this girl...and she really cute. I think she will be the one who I will spend my entire life with."

Trunks gaged on his water as he looked incredulously at his friend. "What? You actually found a girl who you wouldn't mind marrying Goten? Who is she?"

Goten laid his head on his hands as he looked up into the air. "You know her...Paresu. She is so great!" Goten smiled as Paresu face came into view. Her brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was perfect...and she also liked to use cell phones, like he did! '_We are a match made in heaven. I just know it'_ Goten sighed to himself as he continue to daydream about him and Paresu at the beach...alone... 

Goten smiled. "Heh, heh! If only..." Goten's thoughts were interrupted by a loud obnoxious laugh from across the table. Looking back down, he saw Trunks laughing hard. He finally sucked it all up, stopped, and gaped at Goten.

"Paresu?" Trunks's eye twitched in disbelief. "What do you see in her? I mean...she is...well..."

"What?" the lovey-dovey look in Goten's eyes turned into one of defense. "What is your problem with Paresu?"

"Nothing! She is a nice person! It is just that she is so like you."

  
  


"And this is bad?"

"Well," Trunks said. "It would be scary to see your kids!"

Goten leaned forward as smirked at his friend. "Ha! You're just jealous 'cause you have no one."

"Humph. That is because I am not looking...yeah...that's right!" Trunks placed his hand on his chest dramatically. "I am not looking."

Goten smiled and began to retort when his vison suddenly dimmed. "I think I need to change my contacts...wait. I don't wear any." He rubbed his eyes thinking that it would stop, but it didn't. His vision became dark and suddenly he was totally blind. Goten felt a cold shiver run up his spine as fear began to creep into his mind. "Trunks? Where are you?"

No answer.

Panicking Goten rose from his chair and began frantically rubbing his eyes and look around for something, anything that told him that he did not lose his vison. Suddenly a flash of light suddenly came from right in front of him causing Goten to fall to the ground in pain. He opened his eyes slowly incase the intense light was still there, instead, he saw his vison had been restored. "Trunks?" Goten weakly called out as he looked around. Shock turned to fearful confusion as he realized that he was not in the mall anymore.

To his horror, Goten looked around and saw bloody skeletons and corpses laid all over the place. The moans of the half dead filled Goten's ears. The sky swirled with darkness...darkness just like his dream he kept having. Feeling a cold wind blow, he brought his arms up around him. But they felt wet. Looking down, Goten recoiled in horror to see his hands draped in blood. He quickly rose up and tried to rub the sticky crimson substance off his hands, but it just stayed. "What is going on? Trunks? TRUNKS! Where are you?"

_'Vision....'_

"What? 'Vision'? What do you mean? I don't understand?" Goten asked the nothingness.

'_The dark will destroy...hope...you...future...death...'_

Goten shook his head. "I still...you are making no sense whatever you are! Why are you doing this to me?" Goten waited for an answer, but the only response he heard was the howling wind and the mocking laughter of the long dead that was strewn about this desolent wasteland of despair.

Standing up shakily, Goten willed himself forward.

Goten cried out as he felt another pain rack his body, causing him fall upon the cold, bloodstained ground again. With unshed tears burning in his eyes, Goten caught a glimpse, more like an outline of a figure appearing before him. Goten squinted trying to make the apparition clearer, but to no avail. He could not see the face, but he could sense the malevolent intent and the dark nature of this...thing. '_So dark...what are you?' _Goten murmured to himself as he slowly raised himself up. He recoiled as the figure reached its hands towards him. Almost invitingly. Goten felt sick. 'This...this...thing is so evil...so vile, the soul...is....is...horrible."

Goten shook his head furiously as he looked back to the ground."Leave me alone! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Goten whispered harshly. He clinched his eyes shut as he felt the dull aching pain in his head intensify suddenly, as if a hundred guns were going off in his head repeatedly. He wanted to scream out in agony, but he would not show any weakness. He must be strong.

"Come to me..."the voice said. .

Goten shook his head defiantly. "You do not control me. I will not listen to you. Go...away.." he growled. Goten once again looked up at the figure. It did nothing. Nothing but raise its hand...

Goten screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like every place in the galaxy, Chikyuu has its history that it is proud of. Some of it highlights the greatness of the planets civilization. How courageous men and woman rose up and protected the land from invaders and other such threats that hampered the prosperity of the planet.

But the planet also has its dark moments in its history. Though not history, yet, there was a story that started long ago, which said that during a time of great peace, the people will grow complacent, and a great darkness will begin to over take the land. And this time, not even the strongest of heart, the strongest in the light, will be able to stop it.

But it is not history...

So, many people disregarded it as mere ramble, nothing more than a old fairy tale to scare little children, thus making the dreaded story become little more than a old wise tale.

But unfortunately, the age old story is true.

And it has already begun to claim the its first victims.

Three teenagers who did not heed the warnings of those wiser than them searched and opened the first three seals of darkness. As proclaimed in the story, three ignorant youths will unleash the ultimate evil upon the planet, thus giving them unimaginable power and control over all those who opposed them. The only consolation though was that they had to give up ownership of their own lives, their one and only soul to the darkness. Many would turn their heads away from this damnable offer, but these easily influenced youths took the offer with open arms. 

They now wielded the power of darkness.

The seals they had opened increased the power given to them, but that power, the darkness, was draining away...quickly. The only way for the power to stay, was for them to find the 4th seal. But not only the seal, but the opener, the possessor of that seal. Each of the three youths had been 'destined' to be the opener of the seal, or so said Makai, the leader of the group. And now the three were on the mission to find the person 'destined' to open and wield the dark power of the final seal. So far, the search as been fruitless...

Kijo laid her head upon her hand as she gazed impatiently upon her brother who sat across the room. Cold blue eyes focused more on her brothers form...disgusted. '_He sure is taking his sweet time translating those documents. Must I do everything myself?' _Kijo pulled her dark green cloak around her as she rose from her chair and approached the silent figure.

She walked slowly up to her brothers chair and stood behind him, waiting to be acknowledge. When none came, the red haired woman grabbed her brothers shoulder angrily "Akuma. You have been studying that paper for months now, perhaps even weeks! Are you done yet?" she questioned. When she received no answer still, she slammed her hand on the scroll in front of her brother. "Don't ignore me! You are wasting your time! Now is there anyway possible for us to open that 4th seal without the..."

"Will you be quiet?" Akuma growled as he violently grabbed the scrolls off the table and stood. " You have already tried numerous of times and have failed. We cannot go further without the 4th seal being left unopened. And it cannot be opened without the fourth member...whoever they are." Akuma gave Kijo a cold glance as he walked pass her. "Besides, Makai said that she thinks she has found the one who we are looking for. So we should just wait until she is sure before move."

Kijo watched as he brother walked out of the room. '_Wait, wait, WAIT! That is all that we seem to be doing.' _

"D! I am sick of this. We...I have waited long enough for the fourth member to be reveled." Kijo closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Using the dark energy that was given to her by her Mistress, she focused all her energy to somehow find a glimpse of who she was searching for. She smiled as she remembered how she was before she gained all this power. '_I was nothing...no one cared about me and no one realized my potential...but now I have the power...my hidden power has been released. And soon, I will show how wrong they were about me...they will all pay!'_ Kijo concentrated harder and harder until a face began to form in her mind. '_I found the 4th! I am so close...who are you?' _As Kijo began to revel the face to herself. She reached out to the figure, invitingly, trying to persuade them to come nearer. The apparition, she sensed, was trusting...so full of light. It was sickening, as she felt the goodness emanating from the blurred figure. She wanted to recoil in disgust, but she still reached, hoping to get that final step. "Come to me..." she pleaded with the figure. She placed a hand out, but she was shocked back out of her vision when a stabbing pain shot through her psyche. 

Falling back onto the floor, she cried out in pain. "What happened?" Kijo looked around and growled when she saw Makai standing at the doorway, cold blue eyes staring at her...amused.

"Kijo, your brother warned you to be patient. So," Makai coked her head to one side. "See what happens when you do not listen to people wiser and older than you?" Kijo stared hard at Makai as she laughed at her, turned and walked out the door way. "I warn you. Do not attempt such a thing again without informing me. You were not placed in charge of finding the seal. Your part will come into play later."

  
  
  
  


Giving Kijo one last look, Makai walked out the door from which she came leaving Kijo sitting on the floor with her anger coursing through her. Breathing in deeply, she began to mediate, trying to calm herself. '_Once the 4th is reveled...I will finally be able to fulfil me desires...so close, yet so far away...'_. Rubbing her temple, she rose from the ground slowly. Feeling ill all of a sudden, she rushed out of the room towards her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten! Stop it! Calm down!" Trunks shook his friend who laid down on the ground racked in convulsions. Trunks had not noticed anything wrong, until Goten stood up and started looking around like he couldn't see anything...like he was confused. He had grabbed Goten's arms and began to shake him, but when he touched him, Goten started screaming like a madman and started to fight him. Thank goodness he didn't use any Ki attacks. He got even more worried when Goten suddenly stiffened, like he went into shock, fell down, curled up on the ground and started shaking. Trunks looked around at the growing crowd of people who came over to look at the situation. '_Bystanders! Why can't they go do something useful like get a doctor or something?'_

Trunks turned angrily at the crowd while trying to keep Goten pinned down, trying to stop him from hurting himself or others. "Will you stop staring and go get some help for him?" Trunks screamed.

"I can help you."

Trunks looked over his other shoulder at the person who spoke. A girl came forward and bent down beside the hyperventilating Goten. Laying her hands on his forehead, she closed her eyes. Trunks eyed her suspiciously, but suspicion turned to awe as he saw Goten beginning to calm down and breathe normally right before his eyes. Making a confused face, Trunks turned to the girl for an explanation. "How did you do that?"

The girl turned her intense brown eyes onto Trunks. Giving a hint of a smile, she spoke. "I just focused my Ki. Nothing more than that. But," Trunks watched as she stood, trying to haul Goten up. "We should take your friend to a safer place. He is in danger if he stays here any longer...I fear."

Trunks nodded and helped her pick Goten up. For some reason, he trusted her, though he just met her. "Fine. Let's take him to my house. It is closer than his. My car is parked outside." Trunks said as he looked at Goten. He sighed in relief as he heard a groan escape from his mouth. Quickly casting a peek at the girl he sighed.'_Great. Now I guess I can't complain about people who instantly trust people when they just met them. I am guilty of doing the same thing now I guess.'_

"I just hope she doesn't plan on killing me." Trunks mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sighed as she placed a cold compress on Goten's head. She made a face as she looked at his pale, cold skin. He looked like he was dead. Shaking her head, she rose and turned towards her son who was standing silently in the doorway "Trunks, I want you to call Goku and Chi Chi and tell them about what happened to Goten, and also," Bulma stood up and grabbed a bottle " that I am going to keep him here for the night. He is in no shape to travel at this moment."

Trunks nodded as he made his way to the family room. '_What in the world happened back there to Goten? He totally freaked out! He looked so scared...so...serious. I never seen him like that before.' _

Trunks walked slowly into the family room to get the phone and was surprised to see that girl there. She sat on the couch looking out the window quietly. '_Figures. I enter the room to see the 'maiden' staring sadly out of the window...I guess she expects me to ask her what is wrong or something.' _

He cleared his throat loudly, startling the girl from her reverie. Brown hair whipped across her face and she stared hard at him. Trunks made a face as he walked over to the phone. "I hope you don't expect me to be nice to you and ask you why you seem so pensive." Trunks said as he picked up the phone. "After all, I don't trust you. For all I know, you are the one who caused Goten to act like he did back there."

The girl sat across the room still looking intently at Trunks. She bent her head inquisitively. "Back at the mall, I felt that you trusted me. What could have changed that feeling so quickly?"

Trunks stared at her a few moments before he spoke. "Who are you?" He asked ignoring her question. "And how did you happen to come by just in the nick of time to help Goten? I mean, you say that I trust you, but I guess you aren't so all knowing if you say that. And I must really don't because I am saying this..huh...what did I just say?" Trunks sighed as he flopped down into a near by chair.

Trunks looked up as the girl shifted in her position on the couch. "You know, I do understand what you are saying. But I know you trust me." the girls gave Trunks a small smile. "I can sense it...even though you do not believe it yourself."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking down at the phone in his hand. "Ok...fine...so...I'm supposed to believe some stranger I just met has the ability to see good and evil in the hearts of man, huh?" Trunks made a smirk. "You know you're starting to sound like old 1930 radio show."

The girl gave Trunks an amused look before she turned away to look back out the window. '_Geeze, what is so amazing that is out that window?'_ Trunks thought. He began dialing the Son's residence when the memory of Goten laying on the floor, screaming in pain came rushing back through his mind. Clicking of the phone, he looked slowly back at the girl. "B-back at the mall," he stuttered "You said that Goten was in danger. Do you know what happened to him? Why is he in danger? And you had better not give me those 'Now is not the time to revel all either' speeches either." Trunks huffed. "I want to know...now or else."

The girl turned slightly and looked at Trunks, angered. She stood up to her full height and stared at trunks from across the room. Trunks felt cold suddenly as she stared at he motionless form. He previous warm brow eyes had turned into a cold dark, obscure color...though still brown, they just seemed darker. "Do not threaten me. You do not realize yet what you are dealing with. I will tell you what you want to know, when _I _want you to know it." she warned as she turned quickly away. "Don't push it."

Trunks made a face at that last remark. _'I didn't even 'push' her a lot. And she got this hostile?' _

Sighing, he turned on the phone and dialed the Son's up again. "Well, since you're going to be here. Might as well know each others names. My name is Trunks Briefs."

The girl gave a sideways glance before giving a hint of a smile. "My name is Matsukai"

The phone rang as Trunks mentally sighed. '_Angel...figures.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that third class baka's son doing here, woman?" Vegeta growled as he shut the door leading to his and Bulma's bedroom. "I don't like him being here. He has a home of his own, so why doesn't he just go there?"

Bulma was digging through the closet for extra blankets when Vegeta walked in complaining about Goten's presence in their home. Sighing, Bulma grabbed the blankets and kicked the closet door shut. "Vegeta. Trunks brought him here when he got really sick at the mall. It is late and I did not want him flying home in the condition he is in. He looks really bad."

Vegeta scowled as he grabbed one of the blankets from Bulma. "What? Vegeta? Are you actually going to help me take care of Goten?"

Vegeta's scowl harden as he marched over to the bed. "I couldn't care less about him. I just don't want that spawn of Kakarrato touching my blanket." Vegeta jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Bulma stared incredusly at Vegeta as he laid sprawled across the bed. " Can you ever be nice or even show concern about anyone or anything for once in your life?"

Vegeta rolled over and fumbled with the remote. "Onna. I spared with the brat tow days ago, and when he was sick, mind you, I told him to suck it up.. And yesterday, I took I took Bra to see that stupid girly movie. That was torture enough! So why should I have to endure more? Especially when the person is NOT my offspring, but that imbecile Kakarrato's?" Vegeta growled as he turned on the televison. "The things I do for this family. So leave me alone. 'Cops' is on."

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh as she glared at her husbands motionless form. "Oh yes, Vegeta. You are so right. We do underestimate you and your amazing abilities in this family. You're such a self-less bastard." Bulma snapped. Grabbing a extra pillow, she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Vegeta smirked as he took in her words. "Yeah. I am a self-less...hey!"

~~~~~~~

Goten moaned as he began to regain consciousness. Opening his eyes slightly, he brought his hands up to his eyes when a bright light shot through them. Groaning louder, he turned over and coved his eyes, this time, slowly opening them. He looked at his surroundings. '_Capsule Corp.' _he said to himself as he closed his eyes again. 

He breathed in deeply, moving sightly again, he felt a dull ache in his body. Though it was not much, and in a fight, he could withstand much more, for some reason_, _this little pain was bothering him. So much, that he did not want to move.

Goten laid subdued on his side, wondering how he got to Capsule Corp.The last thing he remembered was being in the mall and...and that vision hit him. Goten felt sick again as the images of death and destruction played again and again through his mind. He closed his eyes, hopefully to shut them out somehow, but the images and feeling just go stronger.

Goten something cold and wet on his head. He made a slight, painful move and felt the compress slidof his forehead and onto the blue carpeted floor_. _He stared down at the floor for a few moments before closing his eyes again. Breathing shallow breaths, Goten tried to fall asleep again~~

"Goten. Are you feeling better?"

Goten opened his eyes to the form of 12 year old Bra standing in the doorway. Smiling, she walked into the room carrying blankets and a pillow. "Saw Mom in the hallway up stairs. She asked me to bring these down to you." Bra placed the blanket on top of Gotenas she kneeled down beside him. "So are you feeling better? I mean, you look a whole lot better than you did when Trunks brought you ina couple hours ago."

Goten faced vaulted when he heard what Bra said. "Couple hours? How long is a couple of hours?"

Bra looked up into the air and shrugged. "I don't know. Trunks brought you home around 5:00 or something and it is now...ah..." Bra looked down at her wristwatch. "11:00pm!" she exclaimed happily as blue hair whipped around her face.

Goten moaned again_. "_I was out that long? Man...I feel horrible." Goten ran his hand across his for head taking off the compress. He rose slowly from the couch, ignoring the aching pain, until he stood up. Stretching, Goten started to limp towards the Brief's kitchen.

"Goten! You can't get up!" Bra said as she grabbed onto Goten's blue shirt. "Ma' said that you were sick, and you looked really bad to me earlier..."

"But I look fine know don't I?" Goten asked his friends little sister.

Bra regarded Goten for a few moments before she nodded. "Yeah."

Goten gave Bra a goofy look that made Bra smile. '_He must be feeling better if he is acting silly again!'. _Bra nodded again as she took Goten's hand and led him towards the kitchen. "Fine. I know you must be hungry. After all, it has been a couple of hours before you ate. " Bra looked up at Goten. 

Goten looked down at her and laughed. "Yeah. I am hungry. So hungry in fact that I think I can even eat your mother's cooking. Let's go!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_YES!!!!_ I finally got it done after two weeks! SOO EXCITED! Well, I hope it was decent :). Any C/C will be appreciated...as long as it is not from Gaia Faye:P...kidding;) Well thank you and the next chapter will be up soon. Next chapter, we are going to REALLY start getting into the story! Yea! And for you people, Paresu will be in it! I cannot wait to start writing her character. I think she will work out well! ..I think...ah well._ -Jodi_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
